


The Curious Case of the Missing Ornament

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's new ornament goes missing, he's determined to find it. Draco swears he's innocent. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of the Missing Ornament

**Author's Note:**

> Written once upon a time for enchanted_ja for her charity v-gift donation on LJ.

It was a lazy Sunday evening in early December. Draco was sitting in his favourite armchair, reading the latest psychological thriller, while Harry lay half-reclined on the sofa, admiring the Christmas tree they'd put up that morning. 

Harry scanned the tall evergreen for the third time. Something wasn't right; he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. He rewound his thoughts to when they'd been decorating, and tried to remember which ornaments they'd put where.

_Aha!_

"There's an ornament missing," he said.

Draco looked up from his book, glanced at Harry, and then gave the tree a scrutinising once-over. "It doesn't look like anything's missing."

"No, there's definitely an ornament missing." Harry stood and walked over to the tree. "That gherkin I bought last week. The one you didn't like." Harry pointed at an empty spot on the tree. "I hung it up right there."

Draco gave him a wide-eyed look and shrugged. "Well, it's not there now, is it? Maybe the tree thought it was too ugly to grace its branches and ate the ghastly thing."

" _Draco…_ "

"I never did understood the practice of decorating Christmas trees with food ornaments. Sweets? Yes. But _produce_?" Draco flipped a page in his book and resumed reading. 

"Draco, I want that ornament." Harry resisted the urge to tap his foot.

"Then _Accio_ it."

Harry glared at his boyfriend's white-blond head, pulled out his wand, and cast the spell. Nothing happened. 

He raised his brows at Draco, who shrugged. "Like I said, it must have been the tree. You should apologise for hanging such a hideous ornament on it before it devours the rest of our decorations." 

A self-satisfied smirk caused Draco's lips to quirk; Harry didn't like it at all. 

"Malfoy, I know you hid my gherkin, and I'm going to find it." 

Harry returned his wand to his pocket and pounced on Draco. There was a short scuffle, during which Harry managed to pat Draco down while receiving multiple blows with the book his boyfriend had been reading. Having found nothing, Harry lifted Draco off the armchair.

"I don't have your bloody ornament!" Draco shouted as he was deposited face-down on the sofa. 

"Maybe not. But there's one more place I have to check." With that, Harry pulled down Draco's pyjama bottoms and spread his arse cheeks. 

"Have you gone mad?!" Draco asked. "You think I've hidden a _glass_ ornament in there?"

Harry licked his own finger and, pushing it into Draco, replied, "You never know." 

It took Harry mere seconds to find what he was looking for – not the ornament – and when he did, he was rewarded with a breathy moan.

"See?" Draco said hoarsely. "No gherkin."

Harry _Accio_ 'd a bottle of lube from their bedroom, pulled out of Draco, and poured some of the slick liquid over two of his fingers. 

"My mistake," he said as he began to scissor the digits inside Draco's arse. "I should have known better. A gherkin's too small. You'd be more likely to go for something the size of a cucumber." Harry rubbed his erection against the back of Draco's leg for emphasis.

"I don't think we have anything that size in the house," Draco retorted, but he pushed back eagerly on Harry's hand.

"Git."

What followed was the longest, slowest shag Harry had enjoyed in months. He took his time and watched as his cock disappeared slowly inside Draco's arse, again and again. This lackadaisical pace made Draco unusually vocal. The impatient prat. 

When Harry came, it was pure bliss. Bliss that was unfortunately interrupted by a most horrific sound he had ever heard. He jumped off Draco at once, shouting, "What the bloody hell was that?!"

The sound, which Harry could only have compared to Fluffy belching, had come from direction of the tree. 

"I think," Draco said, not sounding the least bit disturbed, "you'll find the remains of your ornament under the tree."

Harry screwed up his face in confusion, but he bent down and looked under the tree. Indeed he found tiny bits of green glass, mixed with what looked and smelled like evergreen sap. He turned to Draco and pointed at the mess, suddenly at a loss for words.

Draco sat up on the sofa, cock glistening with come, and shrugged. "You said you wanted a _live_ tree."


End file.
